Far Longer Than Forever
by bell-13-tmnt-lover
Summary: Years have passed since the battle with Winters Corp. With the turtle's lives going back to normal there's a new threat. One that involves the Mafia and an old promise. With three brothers fighting for their clan, one stands alone fighting his ghosts he kept hidden from his family and protecting something bigger than life itself.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

**I would like to begin with an appology to those who were following my other stories. The reason why I deleted them was because I was unsatisfied with the way they turned out. So after brain storming over a new story and plot, I have found my true story that I want to tell. My story will mainly be in the 2007 CGI Verse (but later in the other books there will be more depth and add-ins from the other films and cartoons). **

**Honestly this was my original idea that I had a long time ago. I hope you will enjoy it and consider this as my gift to you. **

**Before we get started here is a little background story of how and why Raphael became the Night Watcher. This follows the TMNT Comics on Tales of Raphael. Check them out some time if you want to get an idea on where this idea came from. Also the OCs belong to me so please do not use them without my permission (unless it's fan art then be free to do as you wish just as long as the art itself is somewhat "clean"). **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! I do so much enjoy those! **

The Promise

The city of New York. From a distance it looks like a cloud of lights floating upon the harbors' shores. The city was as busy as ever. Traffic was murder, people flooded the streets, and the crime never stopped. If the price of gas was not rising you can sure bet that the crime rate was.

From the mere purse snatching to the violent gang activities The Big Apple was pushing for a new record breaker this year. Of coarse the local law enforcement is pulling in all their top guns and adding up on nightly patrols. They can only do so mush after all. If one was in a bad neighborhood or simply in the wrong place at the wrong time; they may end up on the daily obituary of _New York Times._

That is when having the sad run-in-the-mill vigilantes come into play. Those are mostly gossiped in the tabloids or whispered on the streets through street thugs as ghost stories for new blood. From the alleged gators in the sewers comes the same people who rant on about the so called city ninjas of NYC. Facts that muddle into stuff of legends. Stories of masked heroes roaming the city at night- protecting the innocent and bringing down judgment on the corrupt. A laughable fantasy of an underground war that the media tries to hide from the public with government funding. Funny thing about stories they always have to start somewhere.

In the slum district of Brooklyn lays an old beat up garage. _Rouge Repairs and Tune ups _glowed in red neon, the T was flickering in and out. Inside the lights were on and the muffled sound of tools scraping against metal could be heard from a passing ear.

A lone man in his sixties was buried elbow deep in grease stains. His upper body was currently under an old '64 Chevy. The paint job was slightly chipped and rusted around the rims with age. The truck seemed like it had seen better days- just like the man working on it. The man was far too caught up in his work that he never noticed the bulky figure emerging from the garages' shadows.

The man uttered a curse and flung a wrench out from under the truck- barely scraping by the intruder.

"Ya know ya should start locking yer doors at night Dave."

David sat up so fast that his head kissed the bottom bumper of the Chevy. The old man growled and pushed the creeper out on his heels. He had a glare ready for the turtle man that stood before him.

The masked turtle grinned,"Neva' know when some creep might walk on in an' harass ya."

David sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "Oh ya mean like _you_? Ya sorry green bastard?"

The turtle snorted,"I'm not a creep! 'Sides this is like, what? The fifth or sixth time I managed ta get in here? What if I was an actual threat old man?"

He grinned and reached a hand inside his shirt pocket to reveal a 39 revolver. "Then I'd do the gentlemanly thing and say hello." Dave placed the gun back out of sight and scrunched up his bushy brow. "So what brings ya here tanigh' Raphael?"

Raphael smiled a little,"Wha' ? I can' stop in fer a visit?"

David Merryweather had been Raph's new comrade for well over a month. They met during a street mugging. David being the one mugged by three punks and Raphael doing the rescuing. After Raph saved his grumpy old ass the man gave him a stern tongue lashing on supposedly being late to come to an old man's aid. After some snide remarks here and a sarcastic come back there the two came to a mutual (if not complex) understanding of one another.

Dave pulled out his red handkerchief to wipe his brow. He coughed a little and spat out some tobacco into an old tin can.

Raph wrinkled his beak,"That stuff will kill ya. Ya know that right?"

The old man grinned- sporting his silver capped tooth. "Ya sound like my daughter….takes after her mother that girl." He placed his hanky aside and rubbed his chin. Some white stubble scratched against his rough skin.

"She's 'bout yer age."

Raph took a seat on a worn out work bench. "Din' know ya had a kid…let alone _married_."

"Ya neva' asked." He sniffed a little and stood upright with a good stretch to his joints. "Got a son too. Ya remind me of 'em."

"Let me guess my charmin' good looks?"

Dave chuckled,"Nah… More like the half ass attitude and always runs straight ahead guns ablazin'."

"John's just fourteen. The kid's smart too jus' don' have a lick of sense ta use any of it. His sister on the otha' hand, Stacey, is pretty straight forward."

He smiled,"What she lacks in strength she makes up for it in spirit. I swear to you that the room seems brighter when she just walks in. Stacey can put a smile on anyone's face…not too bad with engines either."

Raph raised an eyeridge,"Sounds like the apple doesn' fall too far from the tree."

"Yeah…well I bet if their motha' was still around things would probably be different."

"'Ey, don' go gettin' all misty eyed on me. I'm not good with cryin'!"

Dave's lips tugged upward."Alright hot shot, I told ya somethin' about mi familia. Now tell me somethin' 'bout yers."

Raph absent mindedly pulled the strings of his mask up tighter- tightening the back knot. He crossed his ankles over each other and leaned back until his back shell was touching the grease covered picnic table.

"Well…I guess you can say we're not like your average family…"

* * *

Master Splinter was sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of herbal tea. His whiskers twitched ever so slightly. Gently he picked up the ceramic cup between his knarred hands. Just as he was about to take a sip a loud crash sounded from the living room. Splinter paused only to shrug it off as nothing and tried to take another sip when three blurs of green ran by him.

With a sigh he jumped up out of his seat and used his walking stick to save his tea pot from crashing to the floor.

Michelangelo waved as he ran by again, "Hey Sensei!"

Donatello gave him a passing glance and smile,"Afternoon Sensei! Michelangelo you are so dead!"

Leonardo paused in his rush in catching his brothers to bow respectfully,"Sorry Sensei!" Leo returned to running after his brothers yelling,"Donatello, you need to relax; it's just coffee!"

Splinter sighed- setting the tea pot back onto the table along with his cup of tea. He made his way into the living room where he found Leonardo holding Donatello back from attacking Michelangelo. Splinter shook his head and sighed through his nose.

In one swift movement he smacked all of his present sons over the head with his walking stick like he had for years.

"Yamete!"

The three boys stopped to rub the tops of their heads. Splinter frowned at his sons and asked, "Now then…Why don't the three of you start explaining to me what's going on here."

Donatello crossed his arms over his plastron. "Well I was about to make some coffee when _Michelangelo_ grabbed my_ keurig_."

His youngest pouted and pointed an accusing finger towards his eldest. "Well Leo _was _the one who told me-"

"That was because Donnie made me promised no matter what to help him kick his coffee habit- no matter what the costs."

Donatello fumed,"So you took my _keurig_!?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "What better way to kill a snake then by its head?"

"Sensei, tell them they're being unreasonable!"

The wizened rat looked at his son with a gentle smile,"When making a commitment one should always follow through- especially if you're in this _family_." He nodded towards his other sons."Now how many cups has he had today?"

Don scoffed,"Three-.."

Leo interrupted him straight on,"This would have been his tenth one."

Splinter rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Well then, it seems to me you do need your brothers' help with your addiction. Limit yourself to three cups a day. One in the morning, afternoon, and night time if needed."

"But-.."

His father gave him a stern look that silenced his protest.

"Hai…Sensei."

"Now then why don't we all sit in the kitchen and enjoy some warm jasmine tea. I am sure mine has cooled down more than enough."

* * *

"Ya know…the way you an' ya bros clean out the trash takes me back ta the good ol' days."

Raph raised an eyeridge, "Oh?"

Dave grinned, "Back before I settled down with my girl I used ta be top dog on the streets…"

The turtle chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee that David made for him. "_You _s'pect me ta believe that you were a crime fighter?"

The man patted his belly in all seriousness. "I'll admit I'm not as _well built_ as I once was…but I speak the truth _boy_. Still have my suite an' everythin'."

"Now this I have ta _see_ ta believe."

Setting his own mug down on the hood of his old Chevy- Dave walked over towards his locker set and opened it up to reveal a metal suite that was re-enforced with leather cuffs and paneling. Set to the side were heavy steel boots that would make any biker bad ass with a clean cut motor cycle helmet that looked like it had some work done.

Raphael's eyes widened a little as he let out an approving whistle, "Damn. Ya sure were packin' Dave." He went to stand beside him. "Bet ya had one hell of a nigh' trick-or-treatin'."

"Yea, those were the days. Too bad my bike was damaged goods in the long run. Wrecked 'er on one of my runs." His lips lifted into a small smile. "Guess it was fate 'cause that was the night when my wife was workin' graveyards. I'm one lucky bastard an' probably don't deserve ta be."

Raph was about to comment when that back door to the building opened. David turned to find his young ass friend gone as his daughter walked in. Stacey flashed a smile at her dad.

"Still working on old reliable I see?" Gesturing towards the old pick up.

Dave closed his locker before she got any closer and grinned, "Well, once I start on a project I always want ta follow it through."

"Is Johnny home from practice?"

The eighteen year old propped herself up on the work table. "Yup! He's actually in the car waiting for us so I suggest you get to cleanin' up so we can have dinner."

He growled,"Stace need I remind you that I am the_ parent _and you are the child?"

"Not if the parent still relives his glory days as a wild child." Stacey snorted,"Let's be honest, I'm more of the adult then you times ten!"

"Whateva'! Go back ta the car while I lock up, alright sweetness?"

She flashed a mock peace sign and went back the way she came. David turned to the entrance of his garage and found the familiar shadow on a neighboring roof top. With a small wave he started to unhook and pull the chains that closed the wide entrance.

Raphael chuckled a little at the sight and was about to leave when his cell stated to go off. With a fluid motion he answered the call.

"Yea?"

"_Raphael, it's about time that you come home my son. After all your brother leaves for his training tomorrow morning. You need to spend as much time with him as possible." _

Raph sighed. He nearly forgotten why he wanted to leave the lair in the first place that night.

"No problem. I'll be there soon Splinta'."

* * *

The morning air was crisp and still held the after effects of the night with the mix of the early morning risers. Above the streets two lone figures moved through the morning twilight.

Leonardo was on his way to the airport with Raphael as his only escort. After the quiet good byes made to his father, Leo was ready to leave. He already said his farewells to everyone else last night at their small dinner party. April and Casey said their dues two nights before.

The journey there was filled with silence. Neither brother spoke to the other- both unsure on what to say in that exact moment. Just keeping quiet and into the shadows as they swiftly moved from roof top to roof top.

They both paused at the edge of the cross line that held the airport in view. Leonardo turned towards his brother and offered a small smile.

"Well…this is it."

Raph smiled in turn, "Yea…guess so." He held out his hand for his brother. "Try not ta forget us while yer roughin' it out."

Leo clasped their arms together in their familiar form of respect and gave a firm nod, "Like I'd forget you guys. Keep your temper in check while I'm gone and we should be fine."

Raph snorted, "Yea, yea…Now hurry up fearless 'fore ya miss yer flight."

With one last wave of good bye, his brother left.

* * *

Leo had been gone a week. Splinter already made it clear that no one was to fight until Leonardo's return. Raph managed to make time to spend with Casey to hide his in between visits with Dave.

That's exactly where he was heading now. He still had questions about his past fighting excursions. He was never one to fully grasp the concept of fate. He always accepted that things happened- if there was a higher purpose to what he had for breakfast that morning he did not know. All he knew it had to be either damn luck or something because the odds of finding someone like David Merryweather were probably one in a million.

When he made it to the familiar street corners of Brooklyn his phone began to ring out. He paused to answer. While he talked to Casey on the other line unknown to him was the commotion down below.

After five minutes of talking with Casey three rounds of guns shots sounded the streets. Raph's eyes narrowed as he jerked around in time to catch a set of Purple Dragons running out of the garage. His blood ran cold.

"Casey…I'm goin' ta have ta call ya back man."

Ignoring his friend's questions he snapped his phone shut and jumped down into the dimly lit streets- running towards the open garage.

"Dave! Ya in 'ere? Come on old man where-.."

He stopped short when he saw the old mechanic laying in a growing pool of blood. His gun that he flashed him a few nights ago was tossed a few feet away with three bullet casings by his feet.

David coughed, spitting drops of blood down the side of his mouth. His blue shirt was slowly turning burgundy from the two wounds in his chest. Raph swallowed and knelt down beside him. With shaky hands he lifted his head up a little not entirely sure on what to do.

"Ya know this is kind of fittin' fer me…Going out in," He coughed again, "blazin' guns."

Raph shook his head. "'Ey don' talk like that…I can still get ya an ambulance."

"Don'….It'd be a waste…" Dave spat out some more blood. "'Member where my suite was…." His voice was gruff and losing volume. "I want ya…t-ta have it. Find the b-bastards that did this ta me…."

Raph gave a firm nod of understanding. Anger slowly overwhelming his grief.

"An'…anotha' thing I want ya to…" Raph leaned in closer to catch the rest. Then the light in the old man's eyes were gone.

He gently laid his friend down and closed his eyes shut. Numbly he opened the locker and shrugged on the jacket and pants. Raph snatched up the biker helmet and placed on the boots. _Good thing Dave was a big guy. _When he looked at himself in the small locker mirror his gaze caught sight of something. Tags, army tags that hung on a nearby hook.

He ran his fingers over the metal dog tags and read the inscriptions, recognizing David's name on one of them and the year of his tour. The other simply had _Night Watcher_ engraved in gothic lettering. With a growl he pocketed the tags.

_Tonight, I will avenge you my friend and I will honor your last wishes._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1.

Three Years Later

"Hey! Careful with that- you'll scratch the paint!"

The blurry delivery man huffed as he adjusted his hold on the crate. "Sorry Miss."

Stacey sighed and paused in working on the 1990 Firebird to shout, "Just leave the damn thing by my office door and get out!" She picked up where she left off and re-tightened up a loose valve. Reaching into her overall pocket she stripped some black electrical tape and wrapped it around some naked wiring connected to the battery.

"Last thing I need is a law suit on top of growing debts…" With a satisfied sigh she moved out of the way and slammed the hood closed, "Alright, Rico! Start her up!"

"Yes, Mam!"

Rico was a family friend and practically started the shop with her father. He was an odd mix of African American and Native American. The Cherokee blood was on his daddy's side and the rest was his mama's- whom he loved and respected to this very day. The man was good at managing the shop when no one was around and had talent with a wrench.

He started the engine and whistled out with a smile at the roar, "Now that's what a car should sound like!"

Stacey grinned, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Now to finish up that oil change on that Mustang."

She went outside where the vehicle was parked and sent a smile towards the small elderly woman who was sitting on the bench. The woman smiled- clutching her big red bag.

"Thank you so much Miss Stacey. Way ever since Edgar had his back injury back in July he hasn't been able to do things like he used to."

"No problem at all Kathy."

Stacey slide the grease trap under the car as she leveled herself onto the creeper. She pulled her green bandanna over her nose and carefully uncapped the oil drain plug with her crescent wrench letting the oil loose into the pan below. As the oil spilled out she moved to her left and started to replace the filter.

Kathy's feet shuffled a little. "You know my nephew, Tom, is flying in for a visit. He's studying at Harvard Law. Wants to be a lawyer."

Stacey smirked- placing the dirty filter aside and using a nearby screw driver to scrape the excess oil out along with any grime. "Sounds nice…Hopefully he can be able to help put some of these thugs behind bars." She grabbed the new filter and started to attach it onto the gasket ring.

"Perhaps…though he's going into the profession as a defense attorney. So who knows what kind of people he'll represent in court." Stacey was finishing up tightening the new filter in along with the oil drain plug when Kathy casually added, "Miss Stacey I believe you would be _perfect_ for my Tom!"

The young woman sat up, banging her head against the newly changed filter. That earned a startled gasp from the elderly woman before her. With an inward sigh she slid out from under the car rubbing her forehead.

"Come again?" She winced a little as she stood up to stretch her back.

Kathy still managed a bright smile for the female mechanic.

"Why I can arrange a meeting for you and my Tom. Someone as rugged as you will surely put a good back bone on the boy." She patted her wrinkled cheek that held a rosy blush. "The poor dear can't even talk straight without making a mess of himself!"

Stacey gave her a tight smile, "Sorry, Kathy but I'm not looking for anyone to fill in for my love interest."

The old lady blushed from head to toe and gave an embarrassed smile, "Oh dearie don't pay no mind to an old bird like me! Here I am playing match maker and you still have work to do so please ignore me!"

When Stacey finished the oil change Kathy put up last futile attempts to match up a blind date for her "hopeless" nephew. Stacey managed to, calmly, turn down her invitation and saw the old lady off as she squealed the tires out of the small drive.

Stacey was currently washing her face in the open sink- ringlets of her black hair sticking to her flushed face.

"I don't see why ya turned down her little play date."

She groaned, "Not you too Rico!"

The old man smiled- showing off his pearly whites. "Now just because you rough it out in this here garage dose not draw away from the fact that you are a _girl_. A young pretty thing at that an' since your father isn't here to say this," Rico gave her a playful wink, "I want some grand-babies an' I ain't gettin' any younger!"

That earned him a hit in the face with a wet rag. Stacey promptly pulled out a pack of cigarettes mumbling her excuse for taking a break and something about how old people need to stop messing with a love life she did not want in the first place.

* * *

In the underground lair the family of mutants were in the dojo with their master. The lights were off and the room was lit up with the warm of candles strewn out the place. Splinter was in lotus position while his four sons kneeled in front of him.

"My sons, this team that you have built is stronger than before. Now older and wiser the four of you will need to learn how to find your own path in this world."

Mikey frowned a little and with a raised hand asked, "Call me crazy master but…isn't our path the one we've already been on? I mean we kick bad guys' butts for a living. What more is there?"

Donnie sighed, "For once I agree with Mikey. Our lives have been pretty straight and narrow."

Splinter smiled softly at them, "On the contrary my sons, your paths are like a winding road that keeps crossing one another- connecting your experiences but never your destinies. Each of you will have to follow down your own path and overcome many obstacles. While you support one another as a team, you still have dependence on yourself. You need this to keep in balance with family."

Leonardo leaned closer in anticipation. "But master when will we know if we found our own true path?"

"That…my son is for you to find out." Their master breathed through his nose. "I found mine; when I found the four of you. My life has been filled with teaching you all that I know and now the last lesson I have to offer is one you need to learn for yourselves."

Raph's eyes widened a little. "Why does it sound like yer leavin' us?"

The silence that followed was a heavy one. The boys knew their master was old but not that old to ever bring up the topic of his passing. It was one the brothers never seen fit to discuss. In their eyes their father still had at least five or six more decades in this world. So for the first time ever the brothers were at a lost on how to handle this turn of events.

Splinter never gave them an answer. He just dismissed them for the day and remained in the dojo alone.

Mikey flopped down on the couch with a sigh. "Man that was depressing."

Leo nodded, "I know….but we had to talk about it."

"Why?"

Everyone looked over at Raphael who had his arms crossed. "Why do we need ta talk an' act like this shit already happened?"

Leo set a glare at his brother. "If we don't talk about it now than when?" Raphael scoffed looking away in silence. Leonardo glanced towards the dojo.

"Splinter's just preparing us…No matter how hard it is to talk about we need to at least be somewhat ready."

Their hot headed brother breathed through his nose and started making his way towards the elevator. Leonardo frowned.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The elevator door rattled as he slid it open. "Out…All of this negative thinkin' is gettin' to me."

* * *

April sighed as she snuggled close into her boyfriend's warm embrace. It had been a while since they had an actual date night- with April busy running the shop and Casey working down at the docks on days (with in scheduled reason for his night job). It was hard to for one to catch the other if only a minute. Not to mention the fact that Casey had been a little distant lately.

April noticed that whenever they were alone for the last three weeks that he had been skittish. Jumping when she entered the room while he was on the phone like yesterday. She also found out that he had been leaving work early, once last week and three times the next. When she questioned him he explained that Raph wanted to work out some _personal issues_.

The turtle acted off at first when she called to confirm but later went on to backing up the story. April O'Neil was certainly not fooled. There was something going on and she planned on finding out one way or another; but for now she simply relished in the peaceful night air with her (now questionable) boyfriend.

"This is nice."

They were having a late night picnic on the roof of the apartment- bundled up under some quilts while cuddling on a small bench.

Casey smirked down at his girl. "Yea..." His eyes never left hers. "Hey, uh babe…I-I got somethin' ta well…"

April frowned and sat up to get a better look at him. "What is it?"

He gulped, "I uh…Ya know I love ya right?"

"I certainly hope so," she replied nervously, "Why do you ask?"

"W-Well I've been thinkin' an' I mean we've been tagether fer what five years right? I mean that's a long time…I uh…I…"

April gently placed a finger on his lips and chewed her lip. "Casey, what's the bottom line?"

The bulk tried hiding his blush with a cough. "Sorry Ape." With a deep breathe he took her hands in his. "April will you-."

Before he could finish her cell phone went off. She sighed pulling out her phone. "It's Don."

She glanced over at her boyfriend, "I can call him back if you-."

"Nah," He waved her off, "Might be somethin' important."

"But…Are you sure?"

He smiled, "Yea, go ahead."

Still unsure she answered the phone standing up to make her way back down to their apartment window.

* * *

Casey slumped back with a heavy sigh, "Stupid."

"I'll say." He jumped to his feet to find Raphael perched on the old maintenance shed. "That's like what yer fifth time tryin' ta pop the question?"

Casey rolled his eyes. "Oh, ya think you can do betta' hose brain?"

His friend smirked- jumping from his perch, "Maybe…Man you need ta stop bein' nervous an' jus' ask 'er."

Jones growled, "Easier said than done."

Raph crossed his arms over his plastron. "Yer ova' thinkin' this."

"Look it seems like no matta' what I can' get a full question out without bein' interrupted!"

The turtle stared silently at his friend for a long moment before smiling. "Ok Jones I think ya need a little R&R."

Casey smiled at that. "What ya have in mind?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Pain We Hide

Stacey typed in the four digit code to her apartment building to unlock the door. She lived two hours away from the garage. After her father's murder she moved somewhere else. The memories were just too painful for both her and her brother. The apartment was fairly decent and the rent was fair. The land lady was nice enough and sometimes delivered homemade cookies during the holidays.

Stacey was met with the cool air going from the AC unit. Her shoes squeaked on the polished wood floor as she made her way towards the caged elevator. According to the brief history the owner gave of the place, the building used to be a grand hotel in the early 1920s. The halls and rooms were now a ghostly image of what used to be. The stairs were still the same marble with a few aged cracks here and there.

In total the building held six levels. Stacey entered the steel contraption and pressed the faded number five. The elevator's gears groaned a bit before making a somewhat smooth upward advancement.

Once on her floor she headed towards the end of the hall. Her door was next to a large rectangular window that overlooked the busy streets below. Stacey reached into her bag to grab her key chain. As she fiddled with the assortment of keys there was a long _creak. _The young woman turned to find a familiar face peeking through the door across from hers with the chain still.

A high pitched voice sounded from behind, "Out late again Miss Merryweather?"

Stacey sighed and supplied a smile, "Ian, hi."

Her neighbor was one of those doomsday preppers, Ian Townsend. The only thing Stacey ever saw of her odd neighbor was his crooked nose and the glint of his glasses. Other than being a complete hermit he was completely harmless.

"Catch any war criminals?" She tried for a joke.

"No…but I have noticed your brother hanging around some strange man."

"Oh, really?" Stacey went back to finding the right key. This would not be the first time Ian ratted out her brother.

She flicked the silver key upwards and started unlocking her door. As the lock gave a satisfied _click_, she turned and gave Ian a small nod.

"Well good night Ian."

"Same to you Miss Merryweather….Oh and Miss Merryweather."

She paused in opening her door, "Yes?"

"Be sure to tell your brother to stop stealing my papers…it's rather…obnoxious."

With a huff she entered her small apartment and slammed the door shut. Stacey took her bag off and hung it on the coat rack. As a quick after thought she turned the lock and even chained the door.

She yawned flicking on the living room lights. She shucked off her jacket and slipped out of her shoes. Stacey flopped down on the sofa- burying her head into the worn out throw pillow. She was out within seconds.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…yer afraid of sayin' somethin' stupid in front of 'er?"

The two males were hanging out on a roof top near _Chelsey_. So far their night out was filled with two purse snatchers, some petty theft from a local grocer, and three muggings. Needless to say, the night was fairly easy going with a satisfying thrill of butt-kicking.

Casey sighed taking his hockey mask off, "Yea but even if I have the proposal written out I start panickin'!" Raph watched as his friend started to pace. "I mean what if she says no? Let's face it she can do so much betta' then _me_!"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Come on man, yer _Casey Jones_. Second badest crime fighta' in New York!"

"Yea…I guess yer right!" Casey blink and frowned slightly, "Wait only _second_? Who the_ hell_ is first place?"

Raph grinned, "Who do ya think, ass wipe?"

The vigilante slide his mask back on and tackled his best friend. "Oh, _please_! Try for the worsest fighta' in the history of NYC baby!"

The two wrestled around giving each other noogies- while throwing some playful punches. Raph laughed as he held his friend in a headlock.

"Give up Jones?"

Before Casey could reply there was a loud crash. Both males froze and broke from their positions. They looked out over the ledge to find a short and kind of stout of a man surrounded by five goons. Each had their hands gripped on metal baseball bats.

One that had his hair greased back stepped forward. His expression was laid back as if he was meeting up with a dear old friend. He rested his bat against his shoulder- running his fingers through his jet black hair.

"Mac, my main man. The odds don't look too good for you." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "This is your third time you were late on payments."

The man swallowed, "I-I can barely make ends meet, let alone pay my own bills." He glared at the loan shark. "I can't help it that my pops won't help pay up!"

"Well maybe your old man needs some persuasion. I'm sure if we rough up his son and maybe have some fun with his daughters he'll see the light."

Mac paled and coward further into the alley, "Wait! There's no need to drag them into this! Those girls are-''

"Not my problem. You owe capo some _major_ Gs."

The man sighed, "There must be _something_…"

Then the ring leader smiled. "Hmm…tell you what, you bring the bitches to us we'll give you another day to get the money."

Mac's eyes darted left and right. Raphael wanted to punch his lights out._ The bastard was actually considering it._

He licked his dry lips, "A-Alright…"

They laughed. The man clapped him on his shoulder and leered, "Well don't take all night! My boys wanna have some fun!"

The thugs cheered- yelling crude language into the streets. From above Raph and Casey were ready to put an end to their little two fighters leapt down into the alley- landing right in between Mac and the loan sharks.

A younger member cursed under his breathe- gripping his weapon tighter. "It's one of those freaks Tony!"

Tony swung his bat around to act like a cane and leaned against it sizing the new comers. After a few seconds he glanced over at the three younglings.

"Tony Twist usually bags his man…but tonight I feel in a _giving_ mood." He snapped his fingers. "Cugine take care of 'em!"

Casey growled and lunged out at them with his hockey stick, "Goongala!"

Raph used his sai to block a blow to the head and side stepped to trip his attacker. Once the punk was down he turned his attention to a runner.

He smirked, "Got a runner!"

Casey grunted, "Well, go afta' 'em! I can take of these two!"

The hot headed turtle needn't be told twice. Compared to past fights he experienced this was a walk in the park. Just to keep things interesting though, Raphael lets the chase go on for a few more blocks. He made a sharp turn into the next alley the kid ran into to stop short.

A smug smile crossed his beak at the sight before him. The kid tried jumping the chained linked fence- only to have his pants leg get snagged. This left him in his current dangling position. Wailing his arms around desperately all the while muttering a steady stream of curse words.

Raph casually walked over shaking his head, "Man that's just lady luck at 'er worst."

The kid stopped in his flailing and lifted his head in Raph's direction.

"S-Stay back!"

The turtle chuckled darkly at him, "Afta' all that runnin' I went through ta get ya? Nah, Afta' I get ya down I'm wipin' the floor with yer ass kid!"

The kid kicked his feet in protest as Raph grabbed a hold of him with one hand- lifting him like he weighed nothing before setting him down. However, the punch to the jaw came as a small surprise to the large turtle. He flinched a little at the small sting- quickly grabbing the back collar of the boy's shirt.

"If ya weren't askin' fer it before ya sure asked fer it now kid!"

He flipped the kid to the ground close to the opposite brick wall. The kid gasped and tried using the rest of his strength to crawl away. Raph scowled. _Pathetic_. He grabbed his front collar and slammed his back against the brick wall.

"Time fer a lesson in pain!"

He fisted his hand and brought it back to deliver the final blow. The boy flinched readying himself for the impact that…never came. The boy blinked and dared to look up at the vigilante.

Meanwhile Raph's mind went completely numb. His amber eyes widened a fraction- staring intently at the boy in his grasp. Suddenly he was no longer in the alley but back at the _Rouge Garage _on that night.

_His heart was still pounding in his chest after his confrontation with Dave's killers. After beating them near death, he tied them up and called the cops to pick up the filth. Against better judgment, Raphael ran back to his friend. Wanting to say one last goodbye to his dear friend. _

_Everything was just as he left it. Dave was still on the floor. Covered in blood. His blood. Cold. Dead. The word echoed in his mind taunting him. Still wearing the Watcher Costume, he knelt down beside his friend. With a shaking hand he managed to close Dave's eyes. Raph already knew that his cold stare will haunt him forever. _

_With a sigh he stood up. For a few more moments he just stood there staring at his fallen friend. Replaying the night's events over and over in his head trying to figure out if there was anything he could have done to prevent his death. _

"_Dad!" _

_Raph turned to find a small boy standing a few feet away. His hair was muddy brown and had a light dusting of freckles across his nose. His eyes were what caught Raph's attention. They were the same grey as Dave's. _

_The boy's face paled. His eyes turning hollow at the sight of his father. He then turned his attention on the intruder. He glared at him fisting his hands. _

"_You killed him didn't you?" _

_Raphael just stared. _

"_Didn't you!?" He was yelling now. _

_Raph remained silent. He did nothing as the boy ran at him and started punching at his chest- screaming and weeping in tears. _

Raph shook his head and cleared his mind. His gaze held the kids for a moment. He growled tightening his hold and delivered a hard punch next to his head. The kid gulped.

Raphael shoved the kid away and growled, "Get out of here."

The kid hesitated, staring at him in confusion.

He took out his sai and yelled, "Ya deaf?! Get the fuck out of here an' go home!"

With a frustrated yell he punched the brick wall. _Great…Just great._

* * *

John winced in pain as he limped down the street. His apartment was only a few blocks away now. When that freak was chasing him down John had hopes of at least making it near his home.

The first time he encountered the turtles was a year ago. He managed to hide behind one of the crates meant to be shipped out to LA. It was the first job he was given. John was friends with Anthony, Twist's second cousin, he put in a good word for him to earn some extra cash.

Ever since his father's death the city has been making good on their threats of shutting the garage down. His sister has been fighting tooth and nail to keep the business a float. When Anthony offered him a place in the early ranks he jumped on it. While the jobs were illegal they were affective on terms of bringing in cash.

Stacey, however was getting way too close for comfort in finding out what he was really up to. Her questions were getting frequent and harder to avoid. John managed to convince her that he got an after school job at a café. Which meant he had to keep most of the money under the table to avoid any argument.

John finally made it to the apartment building, but instead of taking the door he went into the alley way. With a grunt he leapt up to grab the handle for the fire escape- lowering the metal ladder down. He sucked in a breathe trying to ignore the pain shooting up his side.

The fight from earlier took a lot out of him. Just when he thought the freak would do him in he let him go. That was a surprise he was not going to bother looking into. Needless to say he was lucky to come out of that mess with a couple of bruises and one gnarly scratch on his left leg. _But on the other hand, the boss is not going to be too happy about what went down tonight_.

Being careful of his sides, He slowly made his way up to the apartment window. John popped open the window and crawled inside. He let out a sigh- stretching out his muscles.

"Johnny?"

John turned to find Stacey sitting up on the couch. Her hair was coming out of its pony tail- black strands sticking out at odd ends. By the look of her clothes it looked like she just crashed on the couch when she came home from work.

"Uh…hey Stace. How's it hanging?"

His sister yawned, "Fine…just tired." She rubbed her eyes as she stared him down. "Did you just…_climb_ through the window?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "So what if I did?" Trying to play it off as nothing.

"So what? I think…." She frowned, "What the hell happened to your leg?"

John started making his way into the kitchen area, "Nothin'. Just had a little run in with a passing bike ride. No big deal!"

Stacey was off the couch and up in his face in an instant. Even though he was a head taller than her that made little difference when she was pissed off. She poked his shoulder.

"No big deal? You're bleeding all over the place and you look like some gorilla pounded the shit out of you!" Stacey was now poking his upper arm. "You better start talkin' or else!"

He racked inside his head until he was able to come up with a believable excuse. John sighed, "Alright, sis ya win! I was walkin' home from work when I got jumped by these two creeps. I managed to get away from them and well here I am."

Stacey crossed her arms over her chest, "I told you that walking home at night was dangerous." She glanced down at his leg before letting out a breath of air through her nose, "For now on I'm driving you."

John paled. "You don't have to do that."

She banged her hands on the kitchen counter. "Damn it John! I'm in no mood to argue! I am driving you for now on and that's final!"

John glared at her, "Look Anthony can drive me! He always had my back!"

Stacey's eyes widened, "_Anthony_? You mean that punk ass kid who lives with the freakin' Sopranos?!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose as he brother tried defending himself.

"Why would you hang out with that crowd? Bro…what would dad think-''

"Well he ain't here now, is he?" John shook his head and pointed a finger at her, "If ya _think_ that we'll be able to keep the garage open with a few checkups you're wrong! I can make at least a thousand a week working with Anthony's crew! If anything ya should be _thanking_ me for keeping dad's business up an' running for so long!"

_Slap! _John's eyes nearly popped out of his head when his sister slapped him. His right cheek was on fire and most defiantly red. A tense silence fell between the two siblings. Stacey's gaze was hard and glaring.

"Get out."

John scoffed, "What?"

She pointed to the door. "Get the fuck out of here!"

He sighed and looked from her to the door. "So that's it then? Ya just kick your own brother out?"

She shoved him towards the door and yelled, "Well until you start acting like my brother instead of this _stranger_ who thinks that doing illegal shit with a bunch of little boys is acting like a man! Now get out!"

John silently shook his head at her before storming out- slamming the door shut. He took out his phone from his pants pocket and hit redial.

"_Jon-Jon? I thought you were with Tony for the shake down?"_

"Yea…well things went down and those freaks took the jump on us." John started making his way towards the elevator. "My sister kicked me out man….Think I could…"

A chuckle sounded from the phone, _"Hey, Cosa Nostra remember? You got my back I got yours."_

* * *

Raph meet back up with Casey after roughing up the kid. That was one revelation that cut the terrapin deep. He felt like he failed his promise. One he thought was not fully needed.

_Take care of my kids._

"Hey Raph, I hear 'em!"

The hot head snapped out of his trance and gave a small nod to his friend.

They were now tracking down this twist guy. The loan shark ran off after Mac once the fighting started. They found the two cowards outside a small drug store. Twist had the short man by the collar of his shirt and was pounding the snot out of the guy.

Casey sighed, "Normally I would be pissed ta see someone gettin' a beatin'….but that guy deserves it fer almost sellin' out his own blood like that!"

Raph smirked, "An' I agree with ya man…but I think shorty ova' there's 'bout ta pass out if we don' do the_ honorable_ thing."

Casey rolled his eyes twirling his hockey stick around. "Alright _Leo_." That earned him a slap to the back of his head. He sighed, "Let's jus' hurry this up!"

* * *

After the take down, Raphael took Casey to the apartment before making his way down town. He checked the time on his shell cell.

_4:15 _

He took off down a couple more blocks until he found the familiar neon. Raph sat down on the ledge of the building. Thinking about that night. Flashes from that day washed over him in waves.

Soon it became too much for him. With a yell he punched the brick wall. His breathing was erratic- coming out in gasps. His left hand gripped the dog tags around his neck.

_What the fucks happenin' ta me…_

* * *

**(A.N.) ****Forgot to leave a small message when I uploaded this chapter! **

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I would appreciate any concerns, questions, and/or compliments! Basically I am asking ANYONE who reads to leave a review, that's the whole point of FF to better ourselves as writers and write about our favorite fictional heroes! So pretty please leave a nice little review! :) **

**Also in case someone was confused about Dave's age (early 60s at least), this is not an extreme number for someone to have an 18 year old and a 14 year old. I have two friends who have fathers that age. So believe it or not they do exist! I chose this age in the comic description he reminded me more of an old geezer with attitude- so he is also loosely based on my friend's dad (who was in the army and helps teaches the ROTC program at the local High School). **

**Stay Cool! **

**-Bell :)**


End file.
